1. Technical Field
This invention mainly assembles the rod core and cover assembling structure produced by heterogeneous insulating magnetic powder, in order to meet the advantage characteristics, including easy coiling, assembling and heating dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
The large current assembling magnetic component used in market condition is mainly separated into the following two types:    Type 1: As for rod core and cover integral magnetic component, top and bottom covers of iron insulating magnetic powder are used to assemble the finished product. As demonstrated in FIG. 26, the rod core is built in top and bottom covers, so there is no separated rod core.    Type 2: Concerning the magnetic component of separated rod core and cover, cover of iron or Fe—Si insulating magnetic powder is used to be assembled with rod core of iron or Fe—Si insulating magnetic powder, which is demonstrated in FIG. 27.
However, there are several obvious disadvantages in the above two traditional magnetic components, which is demonstrated in the comparative table in Brief summary of the invention.